Gundamorphs
by Dracana Luna Challenge Master
Summary: She never wanted the morphing powers, never wanted to leave. Fate deals a strange hand and sent the only one who could help to the GW world. Will it be enough? GW/Animorphs/Pokemon
1. Prolog

Earth, 2001  
  
Hello, my name is Meghan Rojas. I am telling you my last name only because I know the Yeerks are not in this time, and there is no chance of them finding me here. Heck, I know they never existed in this universe, so I am safe. What do I mean by 'this universe' you ask? Well, that I will explain in time. However, for now, this is my story . . . . 


	2. The Ellimist

Chapter 1: The Ellimist  
  
It was another meeting with the rest of the Animorphs. Jake and Marco were sitting on a couple of hay bales, Rachel was helping Cassie clean out the animal cages, Ax was examining the stitches on a rabbit, and Tobias was in the rafters looking out just incase Cassie's parents decided to come into the barn for anything. I, of course, was late.  
  
'I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!' The same repeated thoughts were all I was thinking when I skidded to a halt, arriving into the barn.  
  
^You are late by ten earth minutes,^ Ax commented absentmindedly, not looking up from the stitches on the rabbit.  
  
"So sue me," I retorted, gasping for breath, leaning against the wall with my eyes closed as I performed a few breathing exercises to regain my normal heart rate. No use having a stroke in all the heat outside before I could deliver my information to my friends, now would there?  
  
^You're the one that asked for this meeting, did you not?^ Pointed out Tobias, averting his gaze from outside as he stared at me expectantly.  
  
"Oh . . . yeah. Right! Umm . . ." They all gave a look the said 'go on.' "Well, I called you here to talk about a dream I had." Marco groaned, probably thinking this would be a waste of time. "Don't say anything," I snapped, knowing well without a doubt that my dream meant something. Even my gut told me, which was unusual, since it only felt weird when I was hungry. But this was different, a far worse feeling at the pit of my stomach. A warning, a sign? I had no idea and, though I was frightened, I had to find out what was going on with my dream.  
  
"This dream was really weird though," I began once more, snapping myself from my thoughts. "It showed me five giant metal suits. When I looked at each one, I could see little pieces of information about each one, their names I'm thinking. The first one had something that looked like a crossover between a cannon and a rifle, I think its name was Wing Zero. The next one looked like it had a glowing scythe, thermal energy or something; its name was Deathscythe HELL. The third one had a long knife type-weapon-thingy and one of its arms looked like a giant crossover between a Tommy gun and a machine gun of some sort. Its name was Heavyarms, I think. The forth one had two sharp-blade-things that looked like giant sickles, and its name was Sandrock. The final one had an arm that looked like a dragon's head, a double-ended glowing triton in its other hand; its name was Shenlong."  
  
After a thoughtful pause Jake broke the quiet. "I think the Ellimist has something to do with this." His voice sounded wary as he clenched his fist in slight anger. I, for one, did not blame his actions. The Ellimist was always toying with us, trying to destroy us. I didn't doubt his words at all; part of me was sure the Ellimist was behind this . . . dream I had had.  
  
"Even I have to admit, you are a very smart child Jake," said an airily sinister voice.  
  
"Ellimist!"  
  
A shadowy form began to appear, slowly taking the form of a male in his fifties wearing a white lab coat and dark gray pants. "I sent Meghan these dreams in order to prepare her for her journey."  
  
"What journey?" I demand, caution and weariness dripping from my words like water falling from a ducks back. "I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
"I believe you are incorrect, Ms. Rojas. You will find that out in time," the Ellimist said calmly, a semi-evil smirk daring to creep itself onto his lips, showing that he meant what he said completely.  
  
Despite myself, I took a step back in fear, wanting to break from his intensifying smirk and stare. A growl slowly leaving my throat in an unspoken challenge, I took a step forward. Instantly I realized my mistake as my vision began to fog, incoherent thoughts and images scrambling themselves into my brain. I grabbed my head in agony, feeling dizziness overcome my senses. Then, slowly and painfully torturous, my world went black. 'And this guy was supposed to be on our side' was my last thought as my mind surrendered itself to the pit of a dreamless sleep. 


	3. The (First) Battle

Chapter 2: The Battle (I'm titling my chapters like the Animorphs books, aren't I?)  
  
"Ow." I groaned, and woke up with a major backache and an even bigger headache. No, scratch that. A headache was too small a word. How about migraine or feeling the need to detach my head from my neck to relieve myself from this pain? The latter sounded extremely likely if I was able to do that.  
  
Looking around my wide eyes saw that I was on what looked like was a large hill. Thoughts on my friends roamed into my mind, making my grand migraine worse. Were they okay? Did the Ellimist do anything to them, too? What was his master plan behind this, and--  
  
Before I could get a grip on my surroundings, or my thoughts, what sounded and felt like a huge explosion rocked the earth I was standing on, almost tripping me. I ran to where I thought it came from, almost falling, as my feet seemed to guide themselves in the opposite direction of each other.  
  
An awesome sight greeted me, to say the least. The five metal suits from my dream were fighting off hundreds of smaller suits that seemed to be coming out of the large base nearby. The smaller suits looked like they were overwhelming the larger suits, and my instinct decided now would be a good chance to take over. 'I have to help them,' I thought, panic daring to creep its way to my mind. Ignoring it the best I could, my eyes searched the battle I was watching, hoping to get an idea. Any idea would do well right now. 'What can I morph to that can get in there safely and knock out a bunch of those at one time?' Thinking for no more than a minute later, it then came to me.  
  
"That's it!" I shouted ecstatically, almost giddy as I snapped my fingers.  
  
I concentrated on the picture of the creature I was to become and I slowly felt the changes begin. No two morphings are alike, each starting differently than the next. This time I started with the tail first. I felt the spiky tail feathers push out from my tailbone like a bunch of possessed yellow painted spears. My skin started to itch as tiny feather patterns were etched on my skin, each becoming the downy yellow covering of my new form. My legs grew longer and more birdlike as my feet melted into three long bird toes, each ending in a sharp claw. My head had become large, my hair becoming the spiky yellow crest surrounding my face, which had sharp, piercing black eyes, and ended in a long, cruelly sharp beak. The last things to change were my arms, which became medium sized, pointy wings. Finally, the changes were complete as I felt the animal mind rise up to merge with mine.  
  
Letting loose a screeching battle cry as I soared down to the battlefield, my presence was interestingly and quickly noted. With my eyes, I spotted a small blue suit sneak up on the black one with the scythe and I zapped him with a triumphant cry of "ZAAAPDOSSS!" It exploded in a brilliant flash of red as the Thunder overloaded its circuitry and set off all the ammo within the thing. Every suit on the battlefield stood completely limp, stopping their fighting and managing to stare at me. In my opinion, if the suits could mirror their pilots' expressions, every jaw on the battlefield would have been touching the ground. [A.N.-she hasn't met the G-Boys yet]  
  
^Don't stand there drilling holes into me, defeat the enemy!^ I shouted into the mind of the people in the five large, metal suits. I used the distraction to cut down another ten suits with a Thunder attack. Much of the battle went this way until the one named Wing Zero, I think, blew up the base.  
  
Then he turned around and aimed the gun thingy at me and, for the first time, spoke only three words, each daring and menacing, stinging like bullets, "Who are you?" 


End file.
